Single
by zolby27
Summary: Cara is panicking about something alone in the lair, but who is to one to talk to her. Jara.


Single

It was just Cara and TIM in the liar, or so she thought. Cara was in the liar with TIM, freaking out. Stephen found this strange because the war was over. TIM seemed to be trying to get her to talk to John.

"What about Stephen?" he heard TIM ask.

"It can't be him, honestly I wasn't lying when I said that night was a mistake because it was. I don't love Stephen, in that way. He's more like a brother. I can't talk to John, he's seems quite torn up about losing his powers." She argued.

Stephen had heard enough, he silently left the liar.

There was only one thought going thorough him mind _I've got to find John, he understands her better than I do._

Within, less than five minutes, he found John in the exact place, he knew he'd find him. Outside the hotel, John and Cara liked.

"Stephen? What are you doing here? I've got my powers back, Jedikiah and I worked something out with one of his machines, but I can't use all of them properly yet, just teleporting. Have you seen Cara, we need to talk?"

"Better make it fast." Stephen muttered in response.

"What do you mean?"

"She's at the liar, completely freaking out something. Something she couldn't tell you, but I think she's just scared." Stephen finished.

John didn't even say a word, he just disappeared to see Cara.

Cara was pacing and looked up at his arrival.

"You got your powers back that's great." She smiled.

"We need to talk" he stated, not wanting to forget that she had something to tell him even if she was scared.

"Stephen, said you have something to tell me, but I can't wait."

""Wait, he was here, what did he hear?" she questioned.

"Not much, he didn't hear or say anything useful." First he answered her question, although he knew she was talking to herself. "We need to talk."

"About what?" she asked.

"Us?" he said simply.

"There's no us, thought you were with Astrid." She said not looking at him.

"And I thought you liked Stephen."

She smirked at his accusation "I never denied that we had a connection, but definitely not romantically. Like I said that night was a mistake, it felt wrong. Now, I know how I feel. Stephen's more like a brother to me."

"In that case, Cara" he pulled a rose from behind his back. "Will you take me back, I…I love you."

"What happened to Astrid." She asked curious to how, he could just leave her.

"I never loved her. It was Stephen's crazy idea. I told him that we couldn't be together because I was human and I was a danger to you. He suggested that I hang out with Astrid to see how she felt about him."

"He loves Astrid. But he already knew that she felt that way towards him."

"He didn't know if she still felt the same, but we both agreed that we liked other people." He smiled while looking deep into her eyes. "Cara, please if you don't all of this would be for nothing."

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

John smiled as he explained "All I wanted was for you to help me save our people, so we could all be happy, but I fell for you. Nobody could have stronger feelings for you, than me. Since our first kiss, I knew that we would get through it together and make plans for the future, after the war."

"You've thought about that."

"Of course, in fact, if we both made it through the war alive, I promised myself that I would do this." He handed her the rose and reached into his jacket pocket.

Before Cara could work out what was happening he dropped onto one knee and pulled out a box containing the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. What made it more special was the fact that he didn't steal it. Both Cara and John had savings accounts, but while Ultra was after that they couldn't access them.

"Cara I knew from the moment I saw you that you were special with your incredible telepathic skills and your feisty attitude. I've never stopped loving you or defending you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and say you'll be my wife?" Cara had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes. Yes." She said accepting the ring as John pulled her in for a hug. "First time I've seen you this emotional, crying."

"That reminds me, I need to tell you something. I wasn't planning on telling you, because I thought you were with Astrid, but…"

"But what? Nothing could wreck today or make it any better."

"This might."

"We agreed no more secrets."

She handed him a thin white box "I'm…pregnant."

He looked at the test and without warning he picked her up and spun her round. "Ok, you made me even happier and I didn't even think it was possible."

When he gently put her back on the ground, he kissed her. And it was different to any other kiss they'd ever shared. It was almost like he was afraid of losing her.

"I love you, too, John." She smiled against his lips.


End file.
